in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Revenge of Giovanni
Plot Giovanni is back for revenge and to prevent another disaster, it is up to the gang to save the day again. However, this time, Giovanni isn't the only problem that the gang have to deal with. Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Corolla *Veronica *Giovanni *Dr. Scott (NEW) *Drillbit (NEW) *Tyrone (NEW) *Morgan (NEW) *Onyx (NEW) *Edward (NEW) *Cassandra (NEW) *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Starcade *Test Subject Blue *Pink Angel *The Gemstones Plot It's a sunny day in Echo Creek. In Richard's house, the gang is hanging out, like usual. *'Corolla:' Hey Starcade, can you name us the three most recent adventures you had? I'm curious. *'Starcade: '''Three? That's a lot! *'Bonk Choy: Hey, I wanna hear it too! *'Starcade: '''Well, you were in two of them. There was one where my friends were tricked and captured by my archenemy Olympus and I had to free them through an arcade duel. There was another where I had to deal with one of my biggest fans, who was upset with me for breaking his heart. His name was Billy Parker. The third one was some time ago, but my team and I met a band and we participated in a music competition together. That's the one where you weren't in, Bonk Choy. *'Bonk Choy: 'You met a music band? And you didn't tell us? *'Pink Angel: 'Yeah, sorry about that. *'Corolla: Interesting. *'Kernely:' Oh, I'll tell you something! I was babysitting Color Brush, Quick Pea and Orange, who are Ace's students. They honestly caused a lot of chaos and weren't listening to me. Also, when I tried to sing them a lullaby, one of the kids sang it in a significantly louder way! And after I seemly managed to get them to sleep, they woke up and went outside, when they were ambushed by Payton Piranha, but I managed to defeat him and his army. Solo. *'Richard:' WOW, that's cool! *'Kernely:' I actually used shadow powers. *'Richard:' How? *'Kernely:' Well, as I wasn't sure what to do, I found a black crystal sitting on a shelf. And as I was holding the crystal, it gave me those powers. And with the help of them, I managed to defeat Payton. And even better, the three kids now listen to me! *'Sean Sapphire: '''You had shadow powers? Whoa, I wish I got those. *'Starcade: Oh, and I've got new powers after that last adventure about Billy I was talking about. (emits energy from her hands) Pretty cool, right? *'''Richard: Wow, I'm pretty impressed. The last time I received new powers was when I first tried on my trusty ring. At that moment, Kernely starts thinking up with an idea. *'Richard:' *to Kernely* Anything else you've got- *'Kernely:' Let's go to Red Spoon's! *'Starcade: '''Why? I just had lunch. Are you hungry or something? *'Kernely:' Yes, I'm hungry. *'Bonk Choy: Me too. Let's go! The gang makes their way to Red Spoon's restaurant. However, as soon as the exit the house, the gang receives a distress signal. *'''Richard: Distress signal! *'Red Ruby: '''Oh come on, one of these? *'Gary Garnet: Wait a minute. I think I'm getting it. Gary Garnet takes out his OPhone, which indicates a distress signal. * 'Gary Garnet: '''Alright, now let's see where it's coming from. *'Richard: Okay. *'Gary Garnet: '''Looks like it's coming from the west side. We should get going. *'Richard:' Got it. ''The gang goes to the west side. Upon arriving at the exact location where the signal was pointing to, the gang doesn't see a villain attacking. *'Richard:' Strange. There doesn't seem to be a villain here, despite the fact we received that signal. *'Red Ruby: '''Oh, come on! There has to be one somewhere! ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks everywhere, in an attempt to expose a villain. * Red Ruby: 'Come out if you're not a coward! We know you're here somewhere, you villain! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Well, if you don't stop blowing everything up, everyone's going to think you're a villain. * '''Red Ruby: '''Whatever. ''Suddenly, the gang hears a noise coming from underground. *'''Richard: What was that? The noise starts growing louder. *'Kernely:' Okay, what's causing all this racket? *'Torchy:' You mean this racket? *holding a racket out of seemly nowhere* *'Red Ruby: '''Seriously? *'Kernely:' No, I didn't. ''Soon enough, a teenager with robotic drill arms bursts out of the ground. *'???:' Surprise! *'Red Ruby: '''Uh...what? *'Richard:' Who are you? *'Green Shadow: And what are you up to? *???:' Oh, I'm Drillbit! I was wrecking things! What are YOU up to?! *'Green Shadow: So you never heard of us? The Locked Room Gang? *'Red Ruby: '''You know, you're clearly stupid if you're going to wreck things for no reason. *'Gary Garnet: 'You're one to talk. *'Red Ruby: 'Shut up! *'Drillbit: Oh yeah? My boss forced me to do it! *'Richard:' Who is it? *'Drillbit:' I'm not telling you! Now scram! Drillbit charges towards the gang with his drills. Starcade shoots energy blasts from her hands at Drillbit, damaging him before he can hurt the gang with his drills. * Starcade: 'You're dealing with a group who has dealt with countless superpowered teens like you. You're no exception. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Wait, perhaps we can talk this out? *'Drillbit: I don't care! Drillbit digs back underground, before emerging behind Kernely and striking her. *'Kernely:' AGH! *attempts to smack butter into Drillbit's face* Drillbit ducks. *'Drillbit:' Nice try! *'Pealy:' Never hurt my girl! Pealy shoots peanuts at Drillbit from a distance, prompting him to charge at him. * Amelia Amethyst: '(activates a forcefield around the gang) Hey buddy, why can't we talk this out? We helped many bad guys get past their troubles in the past, you know. *'Drillbit: Never! Drillbit attempts to drill into the forcefield in order to break it. * Amelia Amethyst: 'Why not? We can be friends! * '''Red Ruby: '''With a guy like him? Why even bother when he's that stubborn? ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks at Drillbit while the latter is busy with the forcefield. *'''Drillbit: Ack! Drillbit is injured by the explosions, but is not willing to give up. He then digs underground and pops out behind Starcade, before ambushing her. Starcade quickly turns around and punches him so hard, sending him flying into a wall. * Starcade: 'Nice try, Drillbit, but a Star Fighter has her ways. *'Drillbit: Grrr... After returning to the fight, Drillbit rushes to Red Ruby before delivering a few drill stabs on him. * Red Ruby: 'Ouch! Hey, stop that! * '''Starcade: '''Take that! ''Starcade turns around and shoots an energy beam from one of her hands at Drillbit, damaging him and keeping him and away from Red Ruby. *'''Drillbit: Okay, that's enough, purple-haired girl! Drillbit then rushes towards Starcade again, before stabbing her with his drills. * Starcade: 'Ouch! Hey! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Starcade! ''Re-Peat Moss hops onto Drillbit, covering his eyes and preventing him from seeing anything. While this is happening, Bonk Choy starts punching Drillbit at all sides. Veronica takes advantage of this by slashing Drillbit with her horn. Richard takes further advantage by repeatedly slashing Drillbit with his sword. Kernely, Pealy, Blovy and Corolla join in, too. Eventually, Drillbit is overwhelmed by the attacks and is defeated. *'''Drillbit: No! *'Re-Peat Moss: '''And that's why you don't mess with my girl! *'Bonk Choy: Oooh!!! *'Re-Peat Moss: '''You heard nothing! *'Green Shadow: 'If you're done fighting, Drillbit, perhaps you can help us by telling us who sent you here. *'Drillbit: No, I'm not telling you! *'Richard:' Do it, or else. *points his sword at Drillbit* *'Drillbit:' Never! Drillbit, before Richard can strike, digs back underground, seemly never to be seen again. * Red Ruby: 'Coward! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Well, at least he's gone. Weird. *'Corolla: I agree. Later, Drillbit arrives at a familiar base. *'Drillbit:' I'm...here. Another teenager walks up to Drillbit. *'???:' Whoa, you're back! How did it go? *'Drillbit:' Terrible. *'???:' That's bad! I gotta call my boss! The teenager runs of to another room offscreen. *'???:' *offscreen* Sir, Drillbit didn't have a good time, so send us. We'll do the job. *'??? #2:' *offscreen* What she said! *'??? #3:' *offscreen* Okay. You get ready as I prepare. *'???:' Got it. The teenager comes back. *'???:' I gotta get going soon. But as long no hero gets here, you're fine! *winks* *'Drillbit:' Got it. Meanwhile, back in Echo Creek, the gang continues their way towards Red Spoon's. * Bonk Choy: 'Finally, some lunch! Well, that fight was easy. *'Kernely: I agree! *'Blovy:' As we talk about this, it just makes me hungrier and hungrier. *'Kernely:' Same here. *'Richard:' Not me, though. *'Kernely:' Uh, I don't think that was necessary. *'Richard:' Oops! *facepalms* Just before they arrive at the restaurant, the gang receives more distress signals! *'Gary Garnet: '''Looks like my OPhone's detecting more of those distress signals. *'Blovy:' ''*angrily* Oh, come ON!! Again?! *'Kernely:' Darn it! *'Richard:' Whoa, girls, calm down. *'Gary Garnet: '''It appears Drillbit has sent more minions against us. Looks like there's five more of them this time. Question is, why is this happening? *'Red Ruby: Don't know, don't care! Let's go blow them all up, how hard can that be? *'''Kernely: Wait, if there's five villains in different locations, looks like we might have to...split up. *'Amelia Amethyst: '''Well, how do we split up then? *'Starcade: Well, just like before, let's try different teams. I'll go with Red Ruby this time. *'Red Ruby: '''Fine. *'Emma Emerald: 'I'll go with Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss this time. *'Toby Topaz: 'May I join you too? *'Emma Emerald: 'Sure. *'Diana Diamond: 'Maybe I'll try one of Starcade's friends. Perhaps Pink Angel? *'Pink Angel: 'Good choice! *'Test Subject Blue: 'If Pink's going with a gemstone, then I must go with one too. I'll pick Gary, the powers of our sciences will be unprecedentedly powerful! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'I'll come along too, Blue! You never know when magic can come in handy. *'Sean Sapphire: 'That leaves me with Green Shadow then, I suppose. *'Green Shadow: 'I'm cool with that. *'Richard: Torchy and I will go with Red Ruby. *'Corolla:' I'm going with Emma Emerald! *'Jay:' Going with Diana. *'Blovy:' Me too. *'Veronica:' I'll go with Sean. *'Tomato Joe:' I agree! *'Kernely:' Lastly, I'll go with Gary! *'Pealy:' ...And Meagan and I will stay here. *'Green Shadow: '''Solid plan. And you know the drill. Let's go! ''The gang splits up into their respective teams. First, Red Ruby's team arrives at a carnival. *'Richard:' So this is where the villain is? Huh. *'Starcade: '''Looks like it, according to what Gary told us. *'Red Ruby: Are you sure he's right? Why would a villain attack a carnival of all places? *'Starcade: '''It is possible. Hot Air once attacked a few of you guys in a carnival as well. Around a time when I led that attack due to a misunderstanding. *'Red Ruby: 'Yeah, at least you remembered that. *'Starcade: 'Well, that's something that's going to be engraved in my memory forever. So where's that villain anyway? *'Richard: I don't know. Suddenly, a bucket is thrown at them. Starcade sees this and kicks the bucket away before it can land on anyone. * Starcade: 'Nice try. * '''Red Ruby: '''Well, looks like someone else is about to kick the bucket too! Whoever threw that towards us, that is. ''A teenager ambushes the four. *'''Torchy: Hey! What gives?! *'Red Ruby: '''Who are you? What do you want? *'???:' I'm Morgan. And you're the Locked Room Gang? *'Richard:' Yes, we are. *'Morgan:' I see. My boss told me about you. *'Starcade: Your boss? Say...doesn't Drillbit work for him too? *'''Morgan: Yes. Morgan then lifts up more objects before throwing them at the gang. Starcade shoots energy blasts at the objects, destroying them quickly before they can hurt anyone. * Starcade: 'I don't get it. Why don't you try to escape if your boss is mean enough to force you to do his dirty work? *'Morgan: Don't care. Morgan then attempts to punch Starcade. Starcade blocks the punch. * Starcade: 'Whoa there, why hurt a girl? *'Morgan: I didn't say I was a sexist. And I'm not. Morgan then flies around, levitating more objects and throwing them at the gang. Richard swings his sword, launching ice beams that destroy them before they can hurt the gang. *'Richard:' Nice try. *'Red Ruby: '''My turn! Take that! ''Red Ruby throws a volley of dynamite sticks at Morgan. Morgan, however, stops the dynamite sticks in mid-air, before throwing them back at the gang. *'Richard:' Take cover! *creates an ice wall in front of the gang* *'Starcade: '''Got it. *'Red Ruby: Here goes nothing! The gang takes cover, as the dynamite sticks destroy the ice wall upon exploding. Starcade runs towards Morgan at top speed before landing a pack of powerful punches on him. *'''Richard: You go, Starcade! *'Starcade: '''Well, I've just had about enough experience against villains who use levitation powers. Now you'll understand what I mean, Morgan. ''Starcade continues landing her punches on Morgan. However, Morgan also fights back by punching her as well. *'Richard:' Y'know what, I'll do this. As Morgan is distracted with fighting Starcade, Richard slashes at him multiple times, leaving him more injured than before, but not willing to give up. He then unleashes a powerful roundhouse kick on Starcade, knocking her away, before turning around towards Richard. *'Richard:' Well? *'Morgan:' Let's just get this done and over with. Morgan throws more objects at Richard, but the later blocks with his sword. Richard then slashes Morgan twice, before kicking him in the face. *'Morgan:' Ugh... Morgan attempts to do one last punch. However, Richard blocks it before dealing a powerful slash on Morgan, defeating him. *'Torchy:' Finally! *'Red Ruby: '(grabs Morgan by the shirt) You must be working for Dr. Zack now, yes? Now tell us where he is! *'Starcade: '''Hmm...I don't think he works for Dr. Zack. *'Morgan:' The girl is correct for once. *'Richard:' Okay, if it wasn't Dr. Zack, then...tell us who sent you right now. *'Morgan:' Fine, it was Mr. Hendrix. *'Torchy:' Who's that? *'Morgan:' Sorry, but I can't tell you. ''*flees* *'Red Ruby: '''Why can't you? Hey, come back here! *'Starcade: Mr. Hendrix? Never heard of him. *'''Torchy: Me neither. However, Richard looks shocked upon hearing what Morgan said. *'Torchy:' Uh, you okay? *'Richard:' ...Didn't he mean Giovanni Hendrix? *'Starcade: '''Wha-? Do you know him or something? *'Red Ruby: Who the heck is he? *'''Richard: Well, I know him because I fought him. *'Starcade: '''Oh. *'Red Ruby: What do we do with this "Hendrix" person, huh? *'''Torchy: Defeat him, of course! *'Richard:' If he sent Morgan, then I'm pretty sure at this point that he also sent Drillbit. The latter doesn't look like a boss. *'Torchy:' Hm, should we go back to Echo Creek now? *'Richard:' Yeah. Guys, let's get going. The team goes back to Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Emma Emerald's team is in Africa. *'Corolla:' I'm quite surprised that this is where the distress signal is. *'Emma Emerald: '''Africa...I've heard they've got pretty decent-looking forests. *'Bonk Choy: So where are we going? Like...where? *'''Corolla: I dunno. As the gang talks about, four animals are hiding inside a bush. *'Hyena:' *quietly* See them? When the perfect time comes, we'll strike. Got it? *'Vulture:' Got it. *'Hyena:' Now let's wait. *'Honey Badger:' Got it. Back to the gang. * Emma Emerald: 'Hmm...I have the sinking feeling that we're about to be attacked. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Why? * '''Emma Emerald: '''It's not my forest. Maybe I'm paranoid, but I know how other forests work. Animals don't really take kindly to strangers and they can get pretty aggressive. * '''Toby Topaz: '''I hope that doesn't happen, Emma. I don't want you to get hurt. * '''Emma Emerald: '''That's nice, Toby, but that's how nature works. Let's quickly find the villain, defeat him and get out of here. *'Corolla: I agree. Suddenly, Bonk Choy hears a rustling noise and gets frightened. * Bonk Choy: 'Aah! Enemy! ''Bonk Choy grabs a rock out of nowhere and throws it towards the nearest bush. *'''Corolla: What was that? The four animals jump out of their bush and attack the gang. *'Corolla:' ACK! *'Hyena:' Surprised, huh? *'Bonk Choy: '''Not really. I heard you. *'Re-Peat Moss: We all knew this was coming, you TRICKY animal. *'Emma Emerald: '''What are you doing here anyway, little hyena? *'Hyena: Orders from my boss. *'Honey Badger:' Yeah, we know! *'Corolla:' So if someone's controlling them, then we should fight back! *'Bonk Choy: '''Ya think? Take that! *'Emma Emerald: Wait! Bonk Choy grabs another rock from the ground before throwing it at the hyena. However, a snake jumps in the way and swings the rock back at Bonk Choy with her tail. *'''Snake: Oh, you're not hurtin' my boyfriend! The snake lunges at Bonk Choy, but is soon electrified by one of Corolla's electric orbs. *'Corolla:' Oh, you're not hurtin' my...uh...friend! *'Bonk Choy: '''Come on...I thought she was gonna say boyfriend...we would've been... *'Emma Emerald: As forest queen, I hereby order you to stop your evil schemes! Emma Emerald summons vines that begin to entangle the four animals, in an attempt to stop them. *'''Vulture: Hey! *'Hyena:' Oh boy, this isn't good. *'Snake:' Get me out! *'Honey Badger:' *attempts to slash the vines apart with his claws, but to no avail* Ugh! *'Hyena:' BOSS!!! Eventually, the animals are fully entangled. *'Snake:' I...can't...get...out... *'Vulture:' Me neither... *'Corolla:' ...That went a lot easier than I expected. *'Emma Emerald: '''So, who asked you to attack us and why? I don't want to kill you poor animals, but I won't release you until you answer my questions either. *'Hyena:' Fine! We were forced by our boss Tyrone! *'Corolla:' Huh...so he has hypnosis powers? *'Hyena:' No, he doesn't, to be honest. *'Corolla:' Are you sure? *'Hyena:' Yes, I'm sure! *'Corolla:' Okay, I am starting to lose trust in you. If you don't tell us if you were lying or not, then I'll have to- ''*stopped by Emma Emerald* *'Emma Emerald: '''No, don't you hurt them! They're just animals! *'Corolla:' Alright, alright. ''Suddenly, a teenager ambushes them. *'???:' Don't you dare harm my minions! *'Emma Emerald: '''No, I'm not doing that. *'Bonk Choy: Who are you? *???:' Did you hear what my minions said? I'm their boss. *'Bonk Choy: I mean, what's your name? And they attacked us first! *'''Hyena: I already said, he's TYRONE! *'Bonk Choy: '''Typhoon?! Oh no, we gotta get out of here! *'Toby Topaz: I don't think that's what he said... *'''Tyrone: No, it wasn't. Anyways, get those vines away from my minions NOW!!! *'Emma Emerald: '''I'm not going to kill them, don't worry. But they have to answer my questions first. *'Bonk Choy: Yeah, I don't really like you. Can you "leaf"? *'''Tyrone: Not today! Tyrone punches Bonk Choy. * Bonk Choy: 'A punch, huh? Oh ho ho, it's on! ''Bonk Choy punches Tyrone back. However, Tyrone blocks the punch before counterattacking the former. As Tyrone is distracted, Corolla delivers an uppercut behind him. *'''Corolla: Bam! Tyrone attempts to pin Corolla to the ground, but the latter concentrates on her strength and manages to pin the former down. The two have a wrestle, before Corolla kicks Tyrone away. *'Corolla:' Nice try. *'Tyrone:' Ugh! Tyrone lunges at Corolla, but then the latter shoots multiple lasers, injuring him. Tyrone was about to get up, until suddenly... * Bonk Choy: '(yelling like a crazed warrior) ''Bonk Choy is seen in mid-air and lands a downward smash on Tyrone, injuring him even more. *'''Tyrone: Okay, that's it! Tyrone runs up to Bonk Choy and delivers a barrage of punches before doing an uppercut. * Bonk Choy: 'Oof! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Hey, hands off my best buddy, you TRICKY guy! ''Re-Peat Moss leaps at Tyrone's face, before covering it, preventing him from seeing anything. *'''Tyrone: Hey, get off my face! * Re-Peat Moss: 'Now, somebody! ''Emma Emerald steps forward, before summoning vines to entangle Tyrone. *'''Hyena: What?! Not him too! *'Tyrone:' Ugh... *'Emma Emerald: '''I don't want to hurt anyone but if you want me to release all of you, you had better make this quick. Why are you here and why did you start attacking us? *'Tyrone:' Fine! It was Giovanni that sent me! And those are my former minions! I'll revert their hypnosis if you release me! Oh, and why I attacked you is because I saw that my minions were in danger. *'Corolla:' Aha! I knew you hypnotized the- ...Wait... G...''Giovanni?! *'Tyrone:' Yes! It was him that sent me! *'Corolla:' *to herself furiously* AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! IT WAS HIM FOR THE WHOLE TIME!!! *'Toby Topaz: '''Aah, don't do that please... *'Emma Emerald: That went smoother than I imagined. Very well, Tyrone, if you will revert those animals to normal, I'll be more than glad to release you. *'''Tyrone: ...Thanks. *'Corolla:' *starts calming down* Okay, okay, now I'm cooling down. Sorry about that. Oh, and Toby, Giovanni used to be my boss, but I felt like I was treated badly. So I decided to betray him and join the good side. *'Toby Topaz: '''Oh...I see, but please don't scream like that next time. It kinda scares me... *'Corolla:' Oh, sorry! I just got it too much into my mind, that's all. *'Emma Emerald: (to Tyrone and the animals) Now go home, before I change my mind! *'''Tyrone: Got it. Tyrone reverts the animals' hypnosis before Emma Emerald releases him and the animals. Tyrone walks into the distance, but the animals just stand there, confused. *'Hyena:' Uh, why are we here all of a sudden? *'Snake:' That guy hypnotized us. *'Hyena:' Oh. Right. Anyways, let's just go home. The animals leave. *'Corolla:' Well, now what? *'Toby Topaz: '''Well, we go back. I guess. *'Corolla:' Yeah, I agree. Let's go. ''The team leaves Africa. Meanwhile, Diana Diamond's team is in India. *'Blovy:' Whoa, India looks cool already! *'Jay:' I know, right? *'Blovy:' Anyways, where is that villain? *'Pink Angel: '''I don't know. Where is he? *'Diana Diamond: Let's go find him. Eventually, the team sees a girl wrecking havoc. *'''Blovy: Who's that? The girl turns around. *'???:' Me? I'm Onyx Onyx. You're the Locked Room Gang, huh? *'Blovy:' Yes, yes we are. *'Onyx:' Wait...Diana?! *'Diana Diamond: '''Onyx! After all this time, you're still causing trouble? And just when I thought you caused more than enough in the previous head princess competition! *'Pink Angel: Wait, you know her? *'Diana Diamond: '''Well, it's a long story. *'Blovy: Whoa. *'Onyx:' Yes, I am still causing trouble! Must...destroy...Diana! ...But first, destroy the others! Onyx runs up to Blovy and attempts to deal many slashes, but the latter dodges with great agility. Diana Diamond summons daggers, before throwing them towards Onyx. * Diana Diamond: 'Enough, Onyx! If you won't stop causing trouble, I'll have to call for a petition for your execution in Gemstonia. And you won't like that, will you? *'Onyx: I'll be fine with that. Blovy kicks Onyx, before the latter slashes at the former, injuring her. * Pink Angel: 'Retro Rebels must protect allies! ''Pink Angel flies towards Onyx before shooting bomb arrows at her. However, the latter dodges them. Jay rams Onyx, then shoots thorns at her. *'''Blovy: Oh, I have an idea! Blovy runs towards Onyx, dodges an attempted slash and wraps her body around the latter. Onyx struggles to hit Blovy since she is tied up. *'Jay:' Whoa, that's a new trick you learned? *'Blovy:' Yep! This shows I'm really flexible, too! Jay shoots more thorns at Onyx, while trying not to hit Blovy. Pink Angel and Diana Diamond do the same, except with their own attacks. * Pink Angel: 'Woo hoo, let's keep it going! ''Pink Angel, Jay and Diana Diamond continue bombarding Onyx with their attacks, until she is defeated. *'''Jay: YES! *'Diana Diamond: '''Now I hope you'll stop causing trouble so that you can come with me back to Gemstonia for your execution. *'Blovy:' Anyways, who sent you? *'Onyx:' It was Giovanni! *'Blovy:' What?! *'Jay:' Okay, this is shocking. *'Pink Angel: I'm more confused. *'Diana Diamond: '''Thanks, now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to bring you back to Gemstonia so that you'll stop causing trouble. (summons and throws a lasso around Onyx) *'Onyx: Hey, what are you doing?! I work for Giovanni, after all! He won't be happy if you do this! *attempts to get out of Diana's lasso with her sword* *'Diana Diamond: '''Neither will the rest of Gemstonia if they don't see you get executed. Now get over here! (pulls the lasso around Onyx towards her) *'Onyx:' No...! *'Pink Angel: Um...princess, are you sure this is a good idea? *'Diana Diamond: '''Of course it is! You have no idea how much of a threat she was to my kingdom! (continues pulling Onyx towards her) ''However, just before Diana Diamond can succeed, Onyx manages to free herself and flee. *'''Blovy: Darn. She left. *'Diana Diamond: '''Hey, get back here! *'Pink Angel: Well, should we go get her? *'Diana Diamond: '''Forget it. We'll get Onyx once we come across her again. *'Pink Angel: 'Oh, okay. *'Blovy: I think we should go back. What do you say, Jay? *'Jay:' Yeah. The team leaves India to Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Sean Sapphire's team arrives at a dock. *'Tomato Joe:' I wasn't expecting this to be where the villain is. *'Green Shadow: '''Me neither. *'Sean Sapphire: Weird. *'''Veronica: I wonder if the villain's gonna be a pirate... Soon enough, the team sees a teenager who is shooting energy balls everywhere. * Sean Sapphire: '''(dodges the energy balls) That might be close to a pirate. What is that villain doing anyway? *???:' Me? *'Veronica:' Yeah, you! *'???:' I'm Edward! *'Sean Sapphire: I assume you're here because of what happened to Drillbit, is that correct? *'''Edward: Yes. Edward shoots energy balls at the gang. The gang dodges them with ease. * Green Shadow: 'Not bad. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What's with attacking us right after saying "Yes"? Weird. *'Veronica: Did he put in too much anger? *'Green Shadow: '''I don't think so. *'Sean Sapphire: (to Edward) So I assume you're going to start trying to kill us even though we all know it's going to fail, is that correct? *'''Edward: Yes. Edward shoots more energy balls. * Sean Sapphire: 'That's stupid. Wanna see something cool? ''Sean Sapphire draws his sword and uses it to deflect the energy balls back at Edward. The latter creates a forcefield, protecting him from the deflected energy balls. Veronica then rushes up to the forcefield, repeatedly jabbing it with her horn. The forcefield quickly breaks, but, unfortunately for Veronica, unleashes a shockwave, sending her flying into a wall. *'''Tomato Joe: What the-?! *'Sean Sapphire: '''Well, that's not cool! *'Green Shadow: Looks like I'll have to stop him cold! Green Shadow unleashes an ice shockwave at Edward. The latter simply jumps over the shockwave, before continues shooting energy balls. * 'Green Shadow: '''Not bad, not bad. ''Green Shadow spins around, forming a whirlwind around her, before charging towards Edward. *'''Edward: Oh yeah? Edward dodges Green Shadow, causing her to crash into a tree. Meanwhile, Sean Sapphire creates several giant waves and shoot them towards Edward at once. *'Edward:' Oh boy. The waves hit Edward, washing him away from the gang and injuring him. Sean Sapphire is then seen riding the waves, before leaping at Edward and dealing sword slashes at him. * Sean Sapphire: 'This is why I'm the most valuable gemstone of the seas! (performs a down slash on Edward) ''Tomato Joe punches Edward as well, but the latter shoots energy balls while spinning. Finally, Green Shadow shoots a pea with so much force that it sends Edward flying into a wall. *'''Edward: *defeated* Ugh... *'Green Shadow: '''Good. Now tell us everything we need to know and we'll let you off. *'Edward:' Yeah, I'll tell you. It was Giovanni! *'Veronica:' ...Who's that? Trivia ''TBA Category:Stories Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by PeaVZ108